Azon az éjszakán
by Victoria Lisa
Summary: Unfaithful folytatása az 5. évadból; Cuddy és House kapcsolata a középpontban. Lucas még nem jött be a képbe..
1. Chapter 1

**_Ez a történet az 5. évad 15. részének az általam elképzelt folytatása. Még akkor kezdtem el mikor aktuális volt, de akkor mégcsak az alap ötlet volt meg; most viszont már egy ideje írom és előre láthatólag két fejezet lesz belőle. A történet közbe vannak visszaemlékezések egy-egy huddys eseményre az 5. évadból, de nem hiszem, hogy ezt figyelmeztetésnek kéne kiírnom, hiszen már úgyis leadták a tévében azokat a részeket. Na, hogy a lényegre térjek végre, adott egy magányos (még Lucas nélküli) Cuddy és a szokásos House egy kicsit persze átformálva, de remélem még karakterhez illően. :) Kérlek, olvasd el! Nem szükséges hozzá különösebb előismeret :)_**

**_Egyetlen Dzsenim kedvenc története, szal remélem tetszeni fog :) --- Ajánlom még Petrusnak, Dórinak és Vicushnak és persze az összes olvasómnak :)_**

* * *

Cuddy hatalmas mosollyal az arcán rakta be kiságyába elszenderült kislányát. A vendégek már mind elmentek nagy káoszt hagyva maguk után. Az este mindenesetre jól sikerült. A rokonok és barátok igen jól érezték magukat egymás társaságában, s egytől egyig mindenki elámult a kis Rachel szépségétől.

Cuddy egy ideig még nézte kisbabáját, aki édesdeden szunyókált, és mikor már végleg meggyőződött arról, minden rendben van vele, elhagyta a szobát. A nappaliban több tucat félig telt pohár és tányér hevert, meg salátástálak tömkelege. Lisa igen kimerült volt már, tegnap alig aludt, mert Rachel mellett kellett virrasztania, akinek hasfájása volt és emiatt képtelen volt elaludni. De tisztában volt vele, hogy muszáj ma este rendet raknia, hiszen reggel még kevesebb ideje lenne rá. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd nekiállt összeszedegetni a tányérokat. Ügyelt rá, hogy ne keltsen nagy zajt, nehogy Rachel felébredjen. Pakolás közben újra az estére gondolt. Be kellett látnia, valami mégiscsak beárnyékolta az örömteli hangulatot. Mégpedig House. Pontosabban annak hiánya. Igaz először Wilsonnak is erősködött, hogy nem kívánja House jelenlétét a bulin, hiszen a férfi meghívásával szánt szándékkal vetne véget a jó hangulatnak, de aztán ráébredt, hogy a férfi igenis az élete része. Akár akarja, akár nem. Magában, legbelül, reménykedett House betoppanásában, ám ez sajnálatára nem következett be. Még mostanra sem sikerült igazán legyűrnie csalódottságát. Felidézte magában azt a rövid kis jelenetet, ami a kórház bejáratánál játszódott le kettejük között:

_(Unfaithful- 5. évad 15. rész)_

_- Hideg van odakinn – szólalt meg House a tőle ismeretlen bizonytalansággal._

_- A te cipőd legalább eltakarja a lábujjaidat – jegyezte meg Cuddy, majd a férfi tétován lenézett Lisa lábbelijére. _

_- Szóval, ma este lesz?- tette fel a kérdést Greg, habár pontosan tudta a választ._

_- Aha... Rossz az idő erre, mi? _

_- Talán szerencséd lesz és a nővéred úgy dönt, hogy nem indul útnak ilyen időben – ironizált House, amire Lisa a jól ismert rekedtes kacajával válaszolt, majd mondta:_

_- Drukkoljunk. – Folytatni akarta még ezt a kis vicces megjegyzést. Mindketten küzdöttek a kimondatlan szavaikkal, amik annyira kikívánkoztak, de egyikük sem tudta legyőzni a büszkeségét. House természetesen észrevette, hogy a nő még beszélne, de közbevágott. Az egész beszélgetés csak egy álca volt; egy kis csevej, mellyel próbálták leküzdeni zavarukat. Ha House nem szól közbe, Cuddy talán elhívta volna újra. Elmondta volna, hogy ő maga sem tudta mit akart és most is össze van zavarodva, de egy biztos. Akarja a férfi társaságát. Viszont ez már nem derült ki, ugyanis House megszólalt:_

_- Mulass jól! – Látta Lisa szemeiben a küszködést és a zavarodottságot. Ahogy mindig is, most is érdekelték volna azok az elhárított szavak. Imádta a rejtélyeket, legjobban azt, mikor rá is jött azokra. Soha nem volt képes megemészteni a nem tudást. Most azonban a félelme legyőzte őt. A félelem mely biztosan a hatalmába kerítette volna, amint Cuddy mondana valami személyeset, amelytől tartana és vonakodna saját reakciójától. Miután kimondta elmotyogott jókívánságát, előre fordult, hogy belökje a bejárati ajtót és belevesse magát a zúgó hóesésbe.  
Cuddy szinte rémülten nézett a férfi után, aztán ő is elindult. Kihagyta az alkalmat. Nem ragadta meg, pedig lehetősége nyílt volna rá. Csakhogy ott volt még mindig az a rohadt büszkeség. _

A jelenbe a hatalmas hangerejű csörömpölés húzta vissza. Elejtett két jókora üvegtálat és biztos volt benne, hogy Rachel hangja is hamarosan átsüvít a szobán. Ügyet sem vetve a törött edényekre, átsietett a babaszobába, s meglepődve konstatálta, hogy kislánya még csak meg se hallotta a nagy zajt. Halovány mosollyal az arcán kullogott vissza a nappaliba, felsöpörni a szilánkokat, majd újra elveszett felkavaró gondolataiban.  
_Vajon megmondtam volna House-nak az igazságot, ha nem szakít félbe? Vagy csak valami ostoba időjárás témával rukkoltam volna elő, ahogyan előtte? Miért kell ennek ennyire bonyolultnak lennie? Mért nem mondom meg neki szemtől szembe az igazat, hogy szeretem, az összes bunkóságával és kisded játékaival együtt?  
_Ekkor valami megint a valóságba rántotta Lisát. A hang melyet ma már annyiszor hallott. Csak soha nem az keltette, akitől a legjobban várta volna. Cuddy izgatottan indult el a csengő csilingelő hangja felé, ami nem szólt túl hosszan. Igazán bizonytalan volt. Úgy hangzott mintha megnyomója bármelyik pillanatban meggondolná magát és hanyatt-homlok elmenekülne a ház közeléből.  
Ám Gregory House korántsem volt abban az állapotban, hogy elfusson, ezért inkább azt latolgatta mégis milyen lehetőségei adódnak eljövetelének kimagyarázására.  
Az ajtó kissé késlekedve kitárult és House a világ leggyönyörűbb szempárjával találta szemben magát. Greg számára - habár mindig tagadta – Cuddy volt az ideális nő. Okos volt, ravasz, határozott, ami egy nőnél igazán ritkaságszámba ment, és nem elhanyagolható módon gyönyörű. Olyan fajta magabiztosság és báj áradt belőle, mely még a legleleményesebb férfi fejét is elcsavarta.  
House egyszerűen képtelen volt kordában tartani gondolatait. Ilyetén gondolatok cikáztak a fejében, s ez igencsak megnehezítette a tiszta elmével való gondolkodást.

- H- House? – döbbent meg Cuddy, de elállt az ajtó útjából szabad utat engedve késői vendégének.

- A francba! Asszem lekéstem a bulit! – kiáltott fel, ahogy meglátta az üres nappalit a sok szennyessel, s hamiskásan a nőre sandított. Lisa mindössze fanyar vigyorral tekintett vissza rá.  
House erre végighordozta tekintetét Cuddyn, aki egy halványsárga szatén fürdőköpenyt viselt. Röntgenszemeivel azt is észrevette, hogy a köpeny zsinórja nincs szorosan megkötve, ugyanis a nő dekoltázsánál kilátszott egy aprócska darab egy igencsak szexi kék melltartóból. Tetszett neki a látvány, de sokkal izgatóbb lett volna az a tudat, hogy a nő ez alatt a vékonyka szövet alatt teljesen meztelen.  
Cuddy vagy nem vette észre a vizslatást vagy nem akarta, inkább morcosan megszólalt:

- House amint látod, rengeteg dolgom van. - Még be sem fejezte mondatát, mikor elfordult és gondosan elkezdte újfent összeszedegetni az apró üvegdarabokat.  
House minden szó nélkül eldobta a botját és letérdepelt a nő mellé segítve neki rakodni, mintha tőle ez a világ legtermészetesebb gesztusa lenne.

- House mit csinálsz? Igazán nincs szükségem a segítségedre – tiltakozott Cuddy, de nem érte el a kívánt hatást, főleg mert épphogy csak suttogta a szavakat.

- Nem most mondtad, hogy sok dolgod van?

- Igen, de… Jól van House! Most azonnal tudasd velem mi folyik itt! – emelte fel hangját Lisa, maga is meglepődve hevességén. Greg összeráncolta a szemöldökét és kíváncsian fürkészte a nő arcát. Cuddy beszédre nyitotta a száját, de szavak helyett egy aprócska sikolyt hallatott. Mindketten egy emberként néztek le, s House látta Lisa vérben úszó tenyerét.

- Maradj nyugton! – parancsolta a férfi, majd erősen megszorította Cuddy vékony csuklóját, hogy elállítsa a vérzést.

- Héj, én is orvos vagyok! – füstölgött Lisa. – Tudom, mit kell tennem.

- Hát te már korántsem vagy az. Inkább csak pénzhajhász kórházigazgató – szúrta oda House. Cuddyt pedig elöntötte a düh; House mindig is annyira tudta, hogy mikor melyik megjegyzéssel semmisítse meg az önbecsülését. De végül valamiért mégis engedett a férfinak, aki lekapott az asztalról egy rongyot és erősen körbetekerte vele Cuddy sebesült kezét.

- Ez egyáltalán nem steril! - hüledezett Lisa.

- Mégis ki ment meg évente több tucat halálos betegséggel küzdő embert?! – vágott vissza élesen.

Cuddy egyáltalán nem így képzelte legközelebbi találkozását az általa úgy csodált férfival. Nagyon undok volt House-szal; rajta töltötte le a végtelenül sok csalódást és az összegyülemlett fájdalmat a kínzó magányosság miatt. Eszébe jutottak Greggel közös élményei és hát a legtöbb megalázó, kiakasztó, ugyanakkor szórakoztató és szenvedélyes volt. De elég lenne neki csupán a vonzalom és a fellángolás kettejük között? Tudná mindössze ez éltetni a kapcsolatukat? _– De House igenis tud törődő lenni _– gondolta reménykedve. Erre tökéletes példa volt az asztal- dolog. Biztosan sok szervezés árán lehetett a szüleitől elhozni és tökéletes időben ide szállítani gyerekkori asztalát a felújított irodába. És Lisa ott állt előtte, Wilsonnal vacillálva mégis hogy kerülhetett az ide, mikor Cuddyt hirtelen magával ragadta a felismerés hulláma, ám nem sodorta messzire, épp csak egy emelettel feljebb, a morcos doki irodájába. Szája hatalmas, édes mosolyra görbült a tudattól, hogy ezt House tette, ráadásul őérte. Hihetetlenül romantikus gesztusnak tartotta. Akkor még – sűrű rózsaszín felhőmámorban úszva – úgy gondolta felmegy hozzá és megköszöni neki; azonban terve csúfos kudarcba fulladt. Mosolyát egészen House irodájáig nem tudta levakarni arcáról és nem is akarta igazán, viszont mikor meglátta a férfit egy dögös, szőke hajú nő társaságában boldogsága egy csettintésre elpárolgott.

- Cuddy? ... Jól vagy? – kérdezte House furcsán méregetve a nőt.

Lisa mintha csak egy álomból ébredt volna a felszólításra.

- Persze… remekül. Én csak… - kezdte Cuddy félénken, ám meggondolta magát.

- Jobb lesz, ha kimegyek a konyhába levizezni kicsit.

Lisa hirtelen kirántotta kezét a férfiéból, majd felpattant és sebesen a konyha felé száguldott. House tűnődően nézett utána, majd követte őt. Amint belépett az ajtón, látta, hogy csúszik meg Cuddy egy tócsán s veszti el az egyensúlyát. House – amennyire a lába engedte – sietett elkapni a nőt, s még épp idejében sikerült megfognia két kezével az oldalán.  
Cuddy az ijedtségtől dermedten ült a padlón, miközben House tartotta őt erős kezeivel. Ha a férfi nem tartja meg, biztosan hanyatt vágódott volna a kemény csempén. Lisa lassan feltekintett Housera, aki a nő arckifejezése láttán rögtön vigyorogni kezdett.

- Szerintem ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – mérgelődött Cuddy.

- Ohó, dehogynem! - incselkedett Greg, azzal rántott egyet Lisán, hogy felsegítse.

Ahogy álló pozícióba került, észrevette a földön a vizet, ami miatt elesett.

- Huhh, megölöm Daphnet! Megkértem, hogy takarítson fel maga után, de ő persze… - Ekkor Cuddy hangja elcsuklott, ugyanis House ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy maga felé fordítsa a nőt.  
Tekintetük egyszerre egymásba fúródott, s meg nem törték volna a szemkontaktust, a világért se.

- … nem hallgatott rám – fejezte be félbehagyott mondatát Lisa, ám ezúttal épphogy csak suttogta szavait.

Houset teljesen rabul ejtette a nő szemeinek bámulatos csillogása. Anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna erősítette szorítását Lisa csípőjén, még közelebb vonva magához. Cuddy teste is önálló életre kelt; kezei lassan elindultak fölfelé, míg át nem kulcsolta velük House nyakát. Cuddy pajkosan megharapta saját szájának szélét, melynek a férfi már képtelen volt ellenállni. Miközben szájával közelített Lisáéhoz, szemügyre vette a nő érzékien ívelt ajkait. Valósággal éhezett Cuddy vérvörös csókjára. Azonban vágyaik most mégsem nyerhettek beteljesülést, ugyanis egy elképesztően éles hang süvített át a szobán, mely meghiúsította az idilli együttlétet.

Cuddy döbbent pillantásokkal méregette az előtte álló férfit, akinek arcán szintén tükröződött némi zavartság. Ez azonban nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél, ugyanis helyébe az oly jól ismert piszkos mosoly került. Lisa nem értette, hogy már megint mi nevetségeset talált rajt House, de követve tekintetét, azonnal megkapta a választ. Eddig a percig teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy mindössze egy vékony szaténfürdőköpenyt visel fehérneműje fölött, így persze nem gondolt rá, hogy az akár szét is nyílhat, felfedve dekoltázsát és lapos hasát. Arca rögtön égőpiros színt öltött, elárulva mérhetetlen zavarát. Abban a minutumban összerántotta magán a köpenyt, majd jó szoros csomót kötött rá, hogy még véletlenül se oldódjon ki legközelebb.

- Ne már Cuddy! Épp kezdtem beizgulni.

Cuddyt újra elragadta az emlékek hulláma. Még mindig a közelmúlt eseményei sodorták magával, de időben egyre távolodott a jelentől.

_(Let them eat cake- 5. évad 10. rész)_

_Egy természetellenesen üres irodában találta magát, ahol ülőhelyül kizárólag a homokszínű szőnyegpadló szolgált. Ott kuporgott ő is a földön fontos iratai társaságában. Ekkor botorkált be House az átlátszó üvegajtón, arcán még mindig ott játszott az a híres, gúnyos grimasz, nemrégiben lefolyt veszekedésük miatt._

_- Nem orvosi okokból akadályozol engem… - szólalt meg House magabiztos felhanggal, mire Cuddy merőn nézett vissza rá; próbálta megfejteni, mire akar kilyukadni a férfi. – Azért akadályozol… - kezdte okfejtését, s közben botjával gesztikulált egy apró szünetet tartva - … mert be vagy indulva rám._

_Lisa fintorogva elfordította fejét. Azonnal tudta, hogy a férfi egy újabb játékba akarja belerángatni. S mivel kíváncsi volt mire megy ki ez az egész, úgy döntött, nem hagyja ki ezt a kis mérkőzést. Felvette ugyanazt a magabiztos álarcot, amelyet House is, és miután felállt, így reagált a férfi megszólalására:_

_- Azért vagy még itt, mert be vagy indulva rám. _

_- Mi sem bizonyítja jobban, mint hogy én költöztem be a te irodádba. _

_- Ez a legnagyobb iroda. És nem én dúltam fel__... – vágott vissza idegesen, ám House közbevágott, olyan természetes hangsúllyal, mintha csak az időjárás felől érdeklődne._

_- Miért vagy így öltözve? Miért akarod felkelteni a figyelmemet?- kérdezte, már majdnem felháborodott hangnemet megütve. Cuddy erre várakozásteljesen nézett vissza Gregre, aki tett egy lépést feléje, majd folytatta:_

_- Te szórakozol velem?_

_Lisa átlépte a képzeletbeli határvonalat kettejük között utolsó lépésével, aztán kihívóan figyelte az előtte oly közel álló férfit._

_- Te szórakozol velem?- kérdezett vissza érdeklődően felhúzva szemöldökét._

_- A válaszodtól függ. _

_Kijelentése tárgyilagosnak hangzott, ám tekintete elárulta őt. Fürkésző szemekkel próbált olvasni a nő arcán dúló érzelmekből, aki végül így válaszolt House állítására:_

_- Mindenki tudja, hogy ez tart valamerre. _

_House nem reagált, ezért Lisa folytatta:_

_- Szerintem most kéne a csóknak jönnie. – Ajkán halvány mosoly futott végig a gondolatra, ugyanakkor határozott stílusban beszélt._

_- Az már megvolt. – Bár House ezen mondata nem sok jót ígért, mégse lombozta le a csókra váró Lisát. Arcáról csak úgy sugárzott a boldogság és a remény, hogy újra érezheti a férfi ajkait a sajátján, s azt a megrendítő közelséget, mint azon az ominózus éjszakán. Akkor nyíltak meg egymásnak először igazán, ám azóta nem történt újabb jelentős fejlemény kapcsolatukban. De most itt voltak újra, kettesben, olyan közel, hogy talán még egymás leheletét is érezték. Azonban úgy tűnt a mostani légyott sem nőhette ki magát, még addig se, mint az előző, mert hát House mégiscsak örökre House marad, aki noha zseni hírében áll, nem mindig gondolja át tettének következményeit, főleg ha a híres Lisa Cuddyval van dolga.  
A következő, amire Cuddy figyelmes lett, hogy egy nagy, meleg tenyér fedi be bal mellét. House végig tartotta a szemkontaktust a nővel. Talán mégis direkt, előre átgondolt szándékkal követte el tettét, mert kíváncsi volt Cuddy reakciójára. Amilyen analitikusan bámulta minden egyes arcrezdülését, könnyen előfordulhat, hogy tényleg tesztelte a nőt.  
Lisa letekintett, majd ismét fel, s mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, House megelőzte őt:_

_- Ez tűnt a következő logikus lépésnek. _

_- Komolyan? – Ez a kérdés egyáltalán nem volt igazi; inkább, amolyan megszokásból feltett kérdés volt, tele keserűséggel és beletörődéssel. Ez volt az a pont, mikor House végleg elvágta magát a nő előtt. – Idióta vagyok, hogy meglepődöm – mondta, majd távozni készült. Szemei ékkövekként csillogtak a nedvességtől, mely kezdte egyre jobban elárasztani a szemét, de vérbeli igazgatónőként volt benn annyi tartás, hogy ne szolgáltassa ki magát ennyire mások előtt. Nagy mestere lett a pozitív álcázásnak, melynek lényege az volt, hogy mások előtt csak a szépet mutassa ki, hiszen több száz fontos emberrel került kapcsolatba nap, mint nap, sokakkal nem is csak egyszer találkozott vagy beszélt, így a jó viszony fenntartása érdekében – mely a kórház számára elengedhetetlen volt – kénytelen volt kissé színészkedni. Persze ez a fajta tulajdonság a magánéletben nem túl előnyös, mert a szoros baráti kötelékek könnyen átalakulhatnak felszínes kapcsolatokká, ha az ember nem figyel oda.  
Indulását megakadályozta House gyengéd szorítása a melle körül. _

_- Itt hagynád ezeket? – folytatta pimaszkodását a nővel, de amint az rálövellte komoly pillantását, megadóan leeresztette kezeit. Azután Cuddy kissé lehajtott fejjel elhagyta az irodát._

Egyáltalán nem volt véletlen, hogy éppen ez az emlék jutott eszébe. Ehhez az esethez hasonlóan a mostani is egy szexuális töltetű, ugyanakkor igen bensőséges játéknak indult, s Cuddy naivan azt gondolta, hogy Housenak korrekt szándékai vannak vele szemben, most az egyszer. Mindig is hitt abban, hogy a férfi, ha csak egy kicsit is, de megváltozhat. Ám – ahogyan ezelőtt már ezerszer – újra csalódott House-ban, aki bunkón felrúgta a játékszabályokat. Egy elcseszett viccelődéssel megtörte a meghitt hangulatot, így Lisának megint csalódnia kellett élete egyetlen nagy szerelmében.

- Rachel! – kapott észbe Cuddy és azonnal elindult a babaszobába, hogy megnézze, miért sír kisgyermeke.

Útközben próbált lehiggadni. Nem akarta ilyen állapotban dédelgetni a kis Rachelt. Beérve a szobába látta milyen nyugtalanul forgolódik gyermeke. Gyengéden a karjai közé vette, s egy régi altatódallal csitítgatta.

- Nem is mondtad, hogy énekelsz! Bár igazán gondolhattam volna rá, hisz ordibálásaid közben nem egyszer kivágtad már a magas C-t - gúnyolódott House, ahogy belépett a napfénysárga terembe.

- Fogd be House! Legalább a gyerek előtt ne lökd a hülyeségeidet! - morrant rá Cuddy.

- De még így se én vagyok az, aki gorombán beszél előtte - mutatott rá Greg. - Vagány kis csajszi lesz, mint az anyja - vigyorgott teli szájjal.

Lisa gondterhelten sóhajtott. _Szuper, most két gyerekről kell gondoskodnom_! – gondolta feldúltan.  
Rachel még mindig nem hagyta abba a sírást, s Cuddy ettől egyre idegesebb lett. Fel-alá járkált vele a szobában, ringatgatta, simogatta, de semmi sem használt. Közben észrevette, hogy a kezén lévő kötés kezd kioldódni - ugyanis nem lett rendesen megkötve - és ezáltal a vére is kezdett újra kiserkenni. Kétségbeesetten House felé nézett, aki azonban már nem volt a szobában. Megindult hát Rachellel együtt, míg meg nem találta a férfit a konyhában. Épp az egyik szekrényben matatott, majd diadalittasan előhúzott onnan egy pálinkás üveget.

- Megtaláltam a dugi pia készleted - fordult felé House.

- Az nem a... Ajándékba kaptam. Bár nem tudom, mégis miért magyarázkodom itt neked! Most pedig rakd azt le légy szíves! - Cuddy meg sem várva House reakcióját, átrakta bal kezébe kislányát, a másikkal meg kikapta a flaskát Greg kezéből. S mielőtt a férfi tiltakozhatott volna, Rachelt House karjaiba fektette.

Rachel még jobban rázendített, ahogy érezte az idegen karok szorítását, mire House mérgesen messzebb tartotta magától.

- Vidd innen ezt a kis szörnyeteget! - mondta Cuddy felé tartva a babát.

- Sajnálom House, de nem tudom tovább tartani, mert a kötésem tönkrement és nem szeretném összevérezni szegényt. Különben is megjegyezhetnéd már végre a nevét! Rachelnek hívják, nem szörnyetegnek!

- Ne szórakozz velem! Vidd innen! Sosem fog ez elhallgatni - szörnyülködött, majd szemügyre vette a bébit.

Két kezével tartotta magával szemben; lábikói csakúgy kapálóztak a hisztiroham közben. Greg szeme Rachel sírástól eltorzult arcára tévedt. Feje tiszta piros volt a sok üvöltéstől. Ám szemét ekkor lassan felnyitotta és tekintetük hirtelen találkozott. Összefonódott a két gyönyörűen kék szempár. Rachel kíváncsian meredt az előtte levő férfira, úgy hogy még sírni is elfelejtett. Kis kezeit felemelte és House felé nyúlt, aki erre félrerántotta fejét. A kislány szája legörbült, s úgy tűnt megint sírni kezd, de House, hogy megelőzze az esetleges bömbölő rohamot megfogta az icipici kézfejecskét, majd saját arcára rakta. Rachel végigtapogatta a borostás arcot, s ahogy bőre érintkezett az érdes felülettel igencsak meglepődött. Újra belebámult az idegen férfi szemébe, aztán gügyögve felnevetett.

Lisa tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte az előtte zajló jelenetet. Olyan édesen mutattak együtt, hogy Cuddy csak mosolyogni tudott. Úgy látszott House is eléggé elfeledkezett magáról, ugyanis az ő száján is mosoly húzódott, ahogy Rachelt tartotta.

- Nagyon megtetszettél neki. Nálad egyszerre elhallgatott. És akárkire nem nevet – szólalt meg Lisa elismerően mosolyogva.

House újra feleszmélt Cuddy hangjára, majd türelmetlen hangnemben kérdezte:

- Na, tud már aludni a kis vakarcs?

_Hajhh! Megint a tipikus House-álca… _- Majd meglátjuk. Ajánlom neked, hogy ne legyenek rémálmai miattad! – szúrta oda Cuddy ellenségesen.

Lisa gyorsan a csuklójára szorított egy új rongyot, aztán intett House-nak, hogy kövesse. Miután Rachelt befektették a gyerekágyba, álltak még ott egy darabig szótlanul, ara várva, hogy az lehunyja pici szemeit és elszenderedjen.

Cuddy furcsán nedvesnek érezte a rongyot a csuklóján, ezért lenézett, s megrökönyödve vette tudomásul, hogy az teljesen átitatódott a saját vérétől. Nem értette, miért nem állt el még a vérzés és most már komolyan kezdett aggódni. Elindult tehát újra a konyhába, hogy kicserélje rajt a kötést.

- Te jó ég Cuddy! Mit csináltál a kezeddel? - kérdezte House a szokásosan kissé túlspilált hangnemben.

- Öhm, ha esetleg nem lettél volna itt az elmúlt kábé fél órában, megvágtam a kezem a szilánkokkal. Rémlik valami?

- Hülyének azért nem kell nézni. Tudom mi történt, de nem szabadna még mindig ennyire véreznie - állapította meg House, némi balsejtelemmel a hangjában, ami Lisának is feltűnt.

- Tudsz vele csinálni valamit?

- Beviszlek a kórházba.

- Azt nem lehet. Mi lesz Rachellel? - aggályoskodott Lisa.

**- Pedig muszáj lesz. Csak ott tudlak normálisan ellátni. És különben is minden rendben lesz. Ő most alszik.

- De mi van, ha kiugrik az ágyából?

- A fejét se tudja még fölemelni, de persze kiugrik!

- Jézus Mária! És, ha megered a csapból a víz, amíg távol vagyok?

- Mégis, hogyan gondolod, mikor el van zárva? Cuddy szedd össze magad végre! Alig ismerek rád.

- És a tűzhely?

- A tűzhelynek semmi baja.

- Jól van. De nincs nyitva az ablak? Mert, ha igen berepülhet valami madár!

- Uram Isten! Igen, igen ebben igazad lehet. Akár egy galamb is berepülhet. Vagy nem is! Tudod mit? Inkább egy kőszáli sas! Rárepül a sparheltre és menten lángra kap! A baba ezt látván, kiugrik a rácsos ágyából, hogy megmentse a királyi állatot! A sas azonban félreérti, agressziónak véli! És csőrébe ragadja a csecsemőt. Eközben a csapból zuhogó víz elönti a lakást. Baba és madár még mindig lángokban, a csőre, mint halálos bilincs, belezuhannak az áradó vízbe és elnyeli őket az örvény. **

Cuddy szemforgatva hallgatta a House által komponált nevetséges történetet, majd miután az komolyságot erőltetve befejezte, Lisa szintén komoly hangon reagált:

- Hű, de bánni fogod, ha mindez teljesül.

- Mit bánom én, mit csinálsz a gyerekkel csak gyere már! - türelmetlenkedett a férfi.

- Mennyi az idő? - kérdezte Cuddy szemével az óra után kutatva.

- Nem mindegy? A kórház úgyis nyitva van.

- Nem amiatt kérdeztem! - kiabált vissza idegesen a nő.

- Oh, már tudom, hogy hallgattatod el Miss. Rikácsolót.

Cuddy mindössze egy szúrós pillantással titulálta alkalmazottja megnyilvánulását, majd maga elé motyogva beszélt:

- 11:24. Túl késő lenne felhívni a bébiszitterem? .... Felhívom.

- Kint leszek - jelentette be House, azzal kitámolygott a kinti hóesésbe.

- Marina perceken belül itt lesz - ugrott be Cuddy az anyósülésre immár rendesen felöltözve. - Várjunk még egy kicsit míg... - kezdte, de még be sem fejezte, mikor Greg a kuplungot benyomva, kulcsát elfordítva életre keltette az autót.

- Eleget fagyoskodtam már itt!

- Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, hogy még ennyire sem vagy képes! - panaszkodott Lisa megemelt hangnemben.

- Most is épp téged próbállak megmenteni - válaszolt House, miközben tolatva elhagyta a feljárót.

* * *

_** Jóbarátok: 9. évad 5. rész alapján_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sziasztok! Itt van az új és egyben utolsó fejezet. Remélem tetszeni fog.. Nagyon hálás vagyok az aranyos kommentjeitekért! :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_- Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, hogy még ennyire sem vagy képes! - panaszkodott Lisa megemelt hangnemben._

_- Most is épp téged próbállak megmenteni - válaszolt House, miközben tolatva elhagyta a feljárót._

Az utat feszült csendben töltötték. Cuddy még mindig duzzogott House viselkedése miatt, Greg pedig egyszerűen jobbnak látta hallgatni, hiszen tudta Lisa mennyire felbőszült, s egy pár perces csendtől úgyis lehiggad magától.

Megérkezve a kórház parkolójába mindketten gyorsan elhagyták az autót, ám sietségüket kissé megakadályozta a dermesztő hideg. Cuddy halkan szitkozódva összehúzta magán a nem túl meleg kabátot, mire House vigyorogva megszólalt:

- Csak egy szavadba kerül és én felmelegítelek.

- Jaj, menj már House! A komolyság szó nem létezik a szótáradban? Tudod, mit? Ne válaszolj! Amúgy neked nem tűnt fel, milyen kihalt ez a parkoló?

- Éjjel van.

- Jah, persze, honnan is tudhatnád! Hiszen sokszor már háromkor elhúzod a csíkot a munkahelyedről - jegyezte meg szemrehányóan Cuddy.

- Nem fogok azért mentegetőzni, mert merek saját életet élni a munkámon kívül is.

- Még, hogy saját élet! Ha a magányos zongorázgatást és whisky-iszogatást annak nevezed? - vágott vissza, mire House méltatlanul felhorkantott.

- Oh, sajnálom! Kihagytam a prostikkal való orgiáidat... - adta hozzá tettetett szánakozással.

House ekkor nagy svunggal belökte a bejárati ajtót és udvariasan kitárta Lisa előtt az ajtót, mire az meglepetten mosolygott, ám House az utolsó pillanatban bevágott a nő elé.

- Kössz szépen. A végén még csalódtam volna benned.

- Nincs itt egy kicsit túl sötét? - kérdezte House gyanakvóan.

- De, most hogy mondod... - nézett körül Cuddy szemöldök ráncolva. - Várjunk csak... Oh, hogy az a...! Teljesen kiment a fejemből!

- Mi?

- Tegnap áramtalanították az egész kórházat. A betegeket meg addig átszállították a Mercy Westbe. Nem is tudom, hogy felejthettem el, hiszen annyi komplikáció merült fel közben - sopánkodott Lisa.

- És mi a francért szerelik pont most?

- Hogy miért? Mert éppenséggel most méltóztattad tönkre tenni a kórház nélkülözhetetlen és nem utolsó sorban rohadt drága MRI gépét! – válaszolt dühös iróniával a hangjában. – És, ha ez még nem lenne elég az egész sebészeti részlegen kicsapta a biztosítékot! – adta hozzá keserűen.

- Jah, hogy az! Nem tehetek róla, hogy a pasas akkora volt, mint egy rinocérosz.

- Akkor talán nem kellett volna betuszkolni a gépbe, ami mellesleg 250 kilót bír el maximum!

- Héj, ő is csak ember. Egy beteg ember. Nem tehetek kivételt.

- Más műszerekkel is meg lehetett volna oldani.

- Hát most már mindegy. A klinikáig azért eltalálunk.

- Pedig azt mondták a szerelők, hogy mára már végeznek...

Nem uralkodott teljes sötétség a helyiségben, ugyanis a hatalmas üvegajtón és az ablakokon keresztül szűrődött be a kísérteties telihold sejtelmes fényeiből. Cuddy elténfergett magas sarkú cipőjében a klinika bejáratához, House-szal a nyomában.

- Itt találtam egy zseblámpát! - örvendezett House.

- Nagyszerű!

- Ülj le ide! - utasította House, majd szájába vette a zseblámpát.

- Mehahaaohhahehahiheéhemm?

- Ebből egy szót sem értek House.

Greg kiköpte a szájában levő tárgyat, ami pont Lisa ölében landolt.

- Megvannak azok a szerek, amiket kértem? - kérdezte újra, aztán megint visszarakta a zseblámpát.

- Meg. De légy szíves legközelebb ne rám köpj, ha kérhetlek.

- Nehuháhihámum.

- Hajjh!

House szépen lefertőtlenítette Cuddy mély sebét, majd steril kötőanyaggal vonta körbe szorosan. Miután végzett elment a gyógyszeres fiókhoz és előkotort belőle egy kapszulát, hogy Cuddynak adja.

- A vérzékenységedre - magyarázta a férfi Cuddy értetlen arcát látva. Lisa készségesen bekapta a pirulát, majd mondta:

- Oké, akkor most már mehetünk is.

- Szívesen máskor is Miss. Hálátlan.

- Oh, öh tényleg. Köszönöm szépen Greg – hálálkodott zavartan Lisa. Száján észrevétlenül csúszott ki House keresztneve.

Egymással szemben álltak az apró helyiségben. Arcuk közel a másikéhoz, de kifejezéseket nem igazán sikerült leolvasniuk egymás arcáról, hisz egyedül a zseblámpa nyújtott némi fényforrást és az is a vizsgálóasztalon feküdt.  
House is mindössze az előtte álló nő ragyogó szempárjából tudott tájékozódni. Így, hogy a látására nem igen hagyatkozhatott előtérbe kerültek egyéb érzékszervei. Fülével azt a kísérteties, mégis megnyugtató csendet érzékelte, mely Lisa utolsó mondata óta függött a levegőben. Orrába pedig beköltözött az az üde parfümillat, melyet Cuddy árasztott. Jácint és orchidea keveréke lehetett, mely igen tökéletesen passzolt Lisa pajkos, határozott, ugyanakkor eszméletlenül nőies természetéhez. Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy Cuddy becsukja szemeit, s feje vészesen közelít az övéhez, mígnem puha ajkak érintését észlelte borostás arca bal felén.  
Lisa hála puszija után újra zavart csend lengte körül őket, ám ezúttal nem tartott sokáig, mert egy hangos koppanás hallatszott a közvetlen közelükből.

- House, mi volt ez? – kérdezte Cuddy félelemmel telt hangon.

- Fogalmam sincs, de semmi jóra nem tudok következtetni.

- Gondolod, hogy betörők? – találgatott a nő ijedten, azzal megmarkolta Greg kezét, s kissé közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Szerintem egész másról van szó – válaszolt House aggodalmat imitálva; érezte, ahogy Lisa erősíti szorítását a karján, mire arcán önelégült vigyor terült szét.

House ekkor lehajolt, hogy felvegye botját a földről, majd játékosan megszólalt:

- Nézzenek oda! Hát ez meg, hogy került ide?

Cuddy erre jól oldalba vágta a férfit, aztán mérgesen hozzátette:

- Tudod kivel játszadozzál! A szívbajt hoztad rám!

- Látnod kellett volna magad! – szekálta tovább nevetve. Mire feleszmélt, Lisa már kiviharzott a szobából egyenesen a tátongó sötétségbe.

Pár pillanattal később erős csapkodásra lett figyelmes. Ahogy elhaladt a nővérpult mellett Cuddyt csak egy árnyként látta, amint küszködik a nagy bejárati ajtóval.  
Cuddy annyira belemélyült az ajtóval való „veszekedésbe" hogy nem hallotta a közeledő léptek zaját. Nagy sóhajtással végül beletörődött, hogy hiába próbálkozik, az nem fog kinyílni. Lehajtott fejjel nekitámaszkodott a hideg üveglapnak, s annak jéghideg érintése megváltásként simult felhevült bőréhez. Ekkor vállán egy jóleső érintést érzett, mely megnyugtatta feszült idegeit.

- Nem nyílik az ajtó – közölte a férfival durcás hangon.

- Erre találták fel a kulcsot.

- De nincs nálam! – ellenkezett Cuddy. – Nem is gondoltam rá, hogy kéne, hiszen nyitva volt az ajtó. Tényleg! Hogyhogy nyitva volt? Hiszen ha senki nincsen itt… zárva kellett volna lennie. És belülről mindenképpen ki lehet nyitni, ha zárva van, ha nincs. Direkt így csináltattam meg anno. Hogy még véletlenül se tudjon senki beszorulni ide.

- Hoppá!

- Csak ennyit vagy képes kinyögni?

- Eszembe jutott valami – mondta House elmerengve. Azt hiszem, tudom mért rossz az ajtó – száját kínosan elhúzva közölte Cuddyval a hírt, mire a nő szemében megcsillant a felismerés jele, s dühösen kérdezte:

- Ugye nem a te kezed van a dologban? Ah, minek is kérdezem. Persze, hogy ez a te műved!

- Ez már régi eset. Úgy tűnik csak most értek rá megcsinálni.

- De mégis miért?

- Jó mókának tűnt. Addig, amíg nem én estem bele a saját csapdámba.

- Na, szép! Most akkor mihez kezdünk?

- Keressük meg a vészkijáratot. Te csak tudod, hol van.

- Oh, tényleg. Nekem ez eszembe se jutott.

- Mégiscsak jó vagyok valamire – vigyorgott House.

- Fogd be! Ha te nem lennél nem is kéne vészkijáratokra hagyatkoznunk!

- Képes vagy főnöknek nevezni magad? – kiáltott fel House méltatlanul, mikor már vagy fél órája köröztek a kórház földszintjén.

- Csak mert nem tudom megmondani, merre van a vészkijárat, úgy, hogy egy méterre is alig látok el?

- Ez így reménytelen.

- Azt mondod? – gúnyolódott Cuddy.

- Most már ideje lenne valami ötlettel elő állnod a kritizálás helyett – javasolta House ellenségesen.

- Ötletet akarsz? Rendben. Most szépen előveszem a mobilomat és felhívok valakit, hogy azonnal juttasson ki innen. Azt hiszem, ha még tovább együtt kéne lennem veled nem sok minden maradna belőled – fenyegetőzött elégedett mosollyal Lisa. Ám vigyora hamar lehervadt, mivel áhított telefonja csaknem került elő.

- Elvesztettél valamit, Cuddy? – kérdezte kárörvendően a férfi.

- De hiszen nemrég beszéltem Marinával... Biztos a kocsiban maradt.

- Hát akkor így jártunk - szólalt meg House váll rándítva.

- Téged komolyan nem érdekel, hogy beragadtunk? - kérdezte Cuddy indulatosan.

- Azt hiszed nincs jobb dolgom, mint hogy hallgassam a folytonos és kiállhatatlan replikázásodat?

- Bocs, hogy felhúzom magam a történtek miatt! - gúnyolódott Lisa. - Végre aludhatnék valamit, vagy netán a kislányommal tölthetném az időt - váltott át keserű hangnembe, majd lassú lépések közepette egy újabb kérdést intézett a férfihez:

- És a te mobilod?

- Nincs itt - válaszolta szimplán House.

- Meg se nézed?

- Minek, ha tudom, hogy nem hoztam magammal?

- Hah - húzta el a száját Cuddy.

- Hova mész? - akarta tudni House, ahogy észrevette a nő egyre gyorsuló járását, amivel már kevésbé tudott lépést tartani.

- El. Messze tőled - hangzott a goromba válasz.

Cuddy azonban elbizonytalanodott kissé, ahogy szétnézett a sötét helyiségben, keresve az irodája felé vezető utat. Ott ált, bizonytalan arckifejezéssel, tanácstalanul, mikor hirtelen egy erős kéz megfogta csuklóját és gyengéden húzni kezdte az ellenkező irányba, mint amit kinézett magának.

- Nem is tudod, merre indultam.

- Oh, dehogynem! Nem olyan nehéz kiismerni téged, mint ahogyan azt gondolod - nézett vissza a nőre cinkos mosollyal.

House, igazát bizonyítván tényleg a nő saját irodájába vezette Lisát. A férfi matatott kicsit a zár körül, azzal bevezette Cuddyt a szobába diadalittas mosoly kíséretében, ám a nő kezét még mindig kitartóan szorongatta.

- Elloptad a kulcsomat? - szörnyülködött Lisa.

- Még nagyon régen - vigyorgott House élvezve a nő idegességét.

Cuddy eközben nagy nehezen elbotorkált íróasztalához, hogy helyet foglaljon kényelmes székében.

- Te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy nem tartok magamnál egy másolatot kedvenc főnöknőm irodájának kulcsáról.

- Ez azért mégiscsak túlzás. Még tőled is – állapította meg Lisa rosszalló arckifejezéssel.

- Ugye nem akarsz kioktatni engem a jó modorról?

- Hah! – nevetett fel a nő. – Nem éppen. Szerintem nem tévedek nagyot, ha azt állítom, semmi haszna nem lenne.

- Végre valami, amiben egyet értünk.

- Különben sem értem miért vagy kiakadva. Csináltam ennél már sokkal felháborítóbb dolgot is – folytatta House közömbösen.

- Erről jut eszembe. Mégis mi a fenét csináltál a bejárati ajtóval? – emelkedett meg újra Cuddy hangja.

- Semmi különöset – mosolyodott el a férfi, mire Cuddy ellentmondást nem tűrő arccal tekintett vissza rá.

- Nem árulhatom el. A titkok azért vannak, hogy ne beszéljünk róla senkinek.

- Beszélj, House! – hallatszott a hűvös parancs.

- Egyszerűen csak megcseréltettem a zárakat – mondta House közömbösen.

- Szóval mi nem tudunk kimenni, de kívülről bárki bejöhet. Zseniális vagy House! – gúnyolódott immár feldúltan.

- Köszönöm az elismerést – vigyorgott tettetett szemérmességgel, majd helyet keresett magának a széles kanapén.

- Nem kínáltalak hellyel.

- Nem is kértelek rá – vágott vissza a férfi.

Tekintetük egybeolvadt, s úgy vizslatták egymást, mint két vérmes farkas; küzdve a prioritásért.

Egymás reakcióját aligha tudták érzékelni a sötétség miatt, de szemeik és alakjuk körvonala eléggé kirajzolódott a másik számára. Végül Cuddy törte meg a szemkontaktust, ugyanis egy új ötlettől vezérelve kutatni kezdett íróasztalának fiókjában.

- Mit keresel? – kérdezte House kíváncsian.

- Majd meglátod – motyogta Cuddy, elmerülve a fiók tartalmában.

Pár másodperces keresgélés után Cuddy diadalittas felszólalása törte meg a szobában uralkodó csöndet:

- Na, végre! Úgy tűnik jól emlékeztem.

House mivel nem látta mégis miket bányászott elő a nő, odabicegett az asztalhoz. Ekkor Lisa felmutatott neki három rövid botszerűséget, de csak akkor esett le neki mik is azok valójában, mikor Cuddy öngyújtó után érdeklődött.

- Mégse kell – szólalt meg Lisa.

- Minek van nálad öngyújtó? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a férfi, mikor látta, hogy Cuddy zavartan lesüti a szemeit.

- Ööö, hát csak úgy. Hátha szükség lesz rá – hadarta még mindig zavarban. Igazán hálás volt most a sötétségnek, hiszen így House nem láthatta pirosodó arcát.

- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy a dohányzás milyen káros az egészségre – oktatta ki House a nőt, miközben felült az íróasztal szélére.

Cuddynak azonnal nevethetnékje támadt erre az abszurd megszólalásra. Ez az amúgy teljesen igaz és jogos megállapítás a férfi szájából igencsak röhejesnek hatott.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan? Te akarsz nekem papolni a helyes életmódról? Nem is tudom, ki tömi magába kilószámra a Vicodint, ami nem mellesleg egy igen erős és hallucinogén hatású kábítószer! – vágott vissza hevesen Lisa.

- Fájdalomcsillapító – vetette ellen House. – És a tüdőmet sem roncsolja.

- Minden más szervedet viszont igen!

- Mit érdekel téged az én egészségügyi állapotom?

- Tudod House – vett vissza hangjából Cuddy. – Vannak emberek, akik törődnének veled, ha hagynád.

- Ezzel most magadra céloztál?

- Is – vallotta be Lisa félszegen.

- Meg kéne gyújtani a gyertyákat – terelte a témát a férfi.

Cuddy szó nélkül átnyújtotta neki a gyertyákat, majd csendben nézte House munkáját, aki miután begyújtotta a kanócot csöppentett pár csepp viaszt az asztalon levő papírra, aztán ráállította az égő minifákját. Ezt megismételte a többivel is, majd büszkén tekintett fel a nőre. A szabálytalan táncba kezdő lángnyalábok romantikus fényt kölcsönöztek a szobának, s immár a két fél is tisztán láthatta a másikat. Ekkor vették csak igazán észre, milyen közel is vannak egymáshoz.

- House, gondolom nem hat meg a tény, hogy egy hivatalos papírra csöpögtettél rá az imént – mondta Cuddy szigorúan.

- Oh, nem vettem észre, hogy ennyire be lennék izgulva.

- Jaj, House! – sóhajtott fel Cuddy elgyötört arccal.

Egy ideig mindketten hallgatásba burkolóztak, ami kezdett már kényelmetlenné válni.

- Tényleg cigizel? – szakította meg a csendet House.

- Ahh – sóhajtott Lisa gondterhelten. – Úgy két hónapja vettem egy dobozzal, de csak egyszer gyújtottam rá. Az is épp elég volt.

- Egyáltalán minek akarnál te dohányozni?

- Nagyon ideges voltam az elmúlt időszakban. Valahogy muszáj volt levezetnem a feszültséget. De, ha ez boldoggá tesz téged nem hiszem, hogy még egyszer megpróbálom.

- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha ez lett volna életed első cigizése.

- Hát… - gondokozott el Cuddy.

- Ne mondd, hogy nem emlékszel!

- Mire?

- A suliban is cigiztél.

- Neeem – ellenkezett a nő.

- Most minek tagadod?

- Nem tagadom. Én csak… hát… lehet, hogy előfordult. De biztos nem rendszeresen – állította erős meggyőződéssel.

- Szerinted értünk jön valaki? – váltott témát elmerengve Cuddy

- Kétlem.

Cuddy pár percre elszenderült igazgatói székében. House megnyugtató hangja volt, amit utoljára hallott. Még figyelt egy ideig a férfi beszédére, de aztán értelmetlen mormogássá olvadt míg Cuddy már egyáltalán nem érzékelte a külvilágot; csak lebegett és lebegett a nagy feketeségben, minden probléma és minden felkavaró érzelem nélkül. Ám mire elérte volna a teljes öntudatlanságot különös érzés kerítette hatalmába. Szapora hűvös fuvallat simogatta arcát, ami kellemes szappanillattal társult. Cuddy lassan felnyitotta szemeit, mire egy gyönyörű kristálykék szempárral találta szemben magát. A sejtelmes fényben szinte világított a férfi élénk színű írisze, s a nő akkor vette észre milyen közel is van hozzá House.

A férfi, kezeivel a szék karfájára támaszkodott, s közelről nézte az álmosan pislogó Lisát. Egyikük sem bírt megszólalni, de szükség sem volt rá, hisz a szavak ilyen meghitt pillanatban nem értek volna semmit. Cuddy látta House szemeiben az erős vágyakozást, s biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi se tud mást leolvasni az övéről. Habár számított rá, mégis meglepődött kissé, mikor érezte House gyengéd csókját ajkain. Lisa szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot, s a következő, amit érzett House erős karja volt a derekán. A férfi felsegítette Cuddyt a székről, közben egy percre sem hagyták abba a csókolózást. Cuddy szorosan átkulcsolta House nyakát és elmosolyodott, mikor a férfi játékosan megnyalta szájának szélét. Nyelve ezután végigjárta Lisa szájának belsejét, a nő nem kis élvezetére. House ekkor újra megragadta Cuddy derekát, majd az asztal felé fordította. Lisa érezte, ahogy háta nekifeszül a kemény fának, de nem érdekelte, így még közelebb lehetett a férfihez. House megtörte hosszan elnyúló csókjukat, aztán szájával lejjebb vándorolt, mígnem elérte Lisa parfümtől illatozó, gyönyörűen ívelt nyakát. Puha csókokat hintett a nő bársonyos bőrére, majd kezeit lecsúsztatta Cuddy felsőjének aljához, hogy egy mozdulatra megszabadítsa őt a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabtól. Lisa haja felborzolódott az előbbi művelettől, ám így még kívánatosabbnak tűnt a férfi szemében.  
Cuddy, hogy felgyorsítsa a dolgokat hátranyúlt kikapcsolni sötétkék melltartójának kapcsát, mire láthatóvá váltak formás mellei.

- Megfosztottál a második kedvenc műveletemtől – suttogta House a nő fülébe morcosan.

- Majd kiengesztellek – válaszolt Cuddy kéjesen suttogva.

Lisa eldobta a csipkés alsóneműt és türelmetlenül hozzálátott a férfi farmerjának kigombolásához. Kétsége sem lehetett afelől, vajon tényleg kívánja-e őt House, hiszen alsógatyája enyhén szűknek tűnt merevedésétől. Gyakorlott mozdulattal megragadta House férfiasságát, s gyengéden masszírozni kezdte. Greg szinte már magánkívül volt a gyönyörtől, ezért le is állította Lisát, s hatalmas vigyorral az arcán vette kézbe Cuddy csodás melleit; egyedülálló technikájával élvezetes nyögéseket váltott ki Lisából, melytől House még elégedettebb lett. Ezután felültette a nőt az íróasztalra, hogy még jobban hozzá tudjon férni egyéb testrészeihez. Az asztal megbillent kicsit, ahogy Cuddy felkerült rá, eldöntve ezzel a három gyertya egyikét. House gyorsan ráterítette az első keze ügyébe kerülő dolgot a felborult gyertyára, gyorsan elhárítva a kis tüzet.

- Ennél tüzesebb hangulat aligha lehetne – jegyezte meg Greg mosolyogva.

- Ja. De azért jobban örültem volna, ha nem az én pulcsimmal oltod el a tüzet.

- A legnagyobb tűz még mindig nem lett eloltva – állította House pajkosan kacsintva, majd végigcsókolta Cuddyt a melleitől egészen a köldökéig. Megfogta nadrágjának tetejét és enyhén lejjebb csúsztatta, majd nyelvével lassú köröket írt a nő hasára. Lisa szinte már vonaglott a férfi érintésétől, teljesen eluralkodott rajta a vágy a férfi iránt. Azonnal magában akarta érezni, és teljességgel eggyé akart válni House-szal.

- House! – nyöszörögte Cuddy erőtlenül.

- Igen, Cuddy? Mit szeretnél? – kínozta a férfi kegyetlenül. – Nem szabad a dolgokat elsietni – válaszolta vigyorogva, miközben maga is már annyira szenvedett.

Végül lehúzta Cuddyról a feszes nadrágot, s kezével Lisa belsőcombját kezdte simogatni. Egyre feljebb siklottak ujjai, míg rá nem találtak Cuddy tangájának szegélyére. Egy kis ideig még ingerelte a nőt szeméremdombjának dörzsölésével, majd lassan elkezdte lehúzni az ízléses alsóneműt Cuddyról.

- És íme, a kedvencem – nézett végig csillogó szemekkel a megszerzett tangán.

Egy ideig még legeltetette szemét az előtte levő, meztelen nőn, majd közelebb rántva magához keményen beléhatolt. Lisa kéjesen felnyögött és fejét az asztallapra hajtotta.  
Rátalálva a közös ritmusra csípőik összehangolt mozgásba kezdtek és egyre gyorsuló ütemük, s heves légzésük jelezte a várva várt pillanat eljöttét. Cuddy már épp elérte volna a csodálatos kielégülést, mikor egy erős szorítást érzett a bal combján. House felé nézett, aki már nem volt sehol; csak a hangja visszhangzott, amint őt szólongatja. Lisa értetlenül tekintgetett körbe a szobában, közben annak körvonalai is kezdtek egyre jobban elmosódni és akkor megint érezte azt a furcsán csiklandós érzést a lábán. Abban a pillanatban felpattantak a szemei, majd egy vigyorgó House-szal találta szemben magát.

- Elaludtál– Mosolygott rá House.

- Úgy néz ki – nyögte ki Lisa még mindig döbbenten meredve maga elé. – „_De hiszen az egész olyan valóságos volt!„– sóhajtotta elkeseredetten. _

_- _Alig bírtalak felébreszteni. Mivel a hangomra nem reagáltál, úgy döntöttem muszáj lesz fizikai kontaktust is bevetnem – húzódott piszkos vigyorra House szája. – Amúgy nagyon furcsa voltál – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Mintha mosolyogni láttalak volna és …nyöszörögtél is. – Az álmoddal ellentétben én túl unalmas voltam a számodra, mi? – incselkedett Greg.

- Te? Ez lenne az utolsó jelző, amit használnék rád – válaszolt komolyan Cuddy.

- Ezzel én is így vagyok – mondta ugyanazzal a komolysággal, mire a nő arcán egy örömteli mosoly terült el, mindaddig, míg House nem szólalt meg újra:

- Ezt természetesen magamra értettem – vigyorgott önelégülten. – De amúgy, ha már ilyen őszinték vagyunk egymáshoz, igazán elmondhatnád, miért akartál meghívni a babazsúrodra.

- Keresztelési ünnepség volt. És nem akartalak meghívni – ellenkezett.

- Mégis megtetted – mutatott rá House.

- Persze, hogy megtettem, hisz… - Cuddynak igen nehezére esett folytatni gondolatát, de akkor bevillantak azok a csodálatos képsorok álmából és tudta, hogy ez az, amit igazán akar. És ezért őszintének kell lennie a férfival.

-… nem bírok továbblépni. Egyfolytában próbálkoztam, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá – keseredett el Lisa. House eközben fürkésző tekintettel méregette a nőt, azon gondolkozva, mégis mire akar kilyukadni.

- Bármivel próbáltam is elfoglalni magam nem sikerült. Ott van a munkám, a baba, de mégis egyfolytában csak te jársz a fejemben. _Meg kell tudnom, hogy működhet-e a dolog kettőnk között. _

House teljesen le volt döbbenve, egyáltalán nem erre a válaszra számított. Kénytelen volt egy kicsit elgondolkozni, végül ezt kérdezte:

_- Gondolod, hogy rendbe jöhetek?_

_- Nem tudom._ – Nézett rá Lisa fájdalmas arccal. Szeme együttérzésről és szeretetről árulkodott.

- _Mert én vagyok a legelcseszettebb ember a világon_ – adta hozzá keserűen a férfi.

- _Tudom…. – Szeretlek_ – vallotta be Cuddy, könnyeivel küszködve. – _Bár, ne így lenne. De nem tehetek róla. _

House alig bírta felfogni a nő szavait. A Nőét, akit oly régóta ismert és szeretett, ha ő maga ez idáig rá se döbbent.  
Lassú mozdulatokkal lecsusszant az íróasztalról, majd kezeit Lisa széktámlájára helyezve, szájával közeledni kezdett a nő felé. Ajkaik egy igen puha csókban forrtak össze. Lisa szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot, s a következő, amit érzett House erős karja volt a derekán. A férfi felsegítette Cuddyt a székről, közben egy percre sem hagyták abba a csókolózást.  
Cuddy ekkor egy pillanatra megtorpant és egy csalfa mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében. Örömmámorban úszva bújt az erős férfi karjai közé, s most már csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy ezúttal része lehet a mámorító beteljesülésben is.

* * *

Cuddy sugárzó arccal feküdt a kanapén House társaságában, aki éppen az igazak álmát aludta. Lisa mosolyogva figyelte House ritmusosan fel-lemozgó mellkasát és békés arcát. Igen megnyugtató volt számára a férfit ilyen gondtalannak látni.  
Hirtelen jeges borzongás futott rajt keresztül, ezért átnyúlt House fölött, hogy megkeresse a padlón heverő ruhája egyikét. Először azonban House zakója került a kezei közé, s már épp félrerakta volna, mikor valami keményet érzett a kabát zsebében. Belenyúlt hát, hogy kiderítse mit talált. Ahogy kezei közé fogta a maroknyi tárgyat, mérhetetlen düh járta át a becsapottságtól. Ám akkor visszanézett az édesen szuszogó férfira, elszállt minden haragja. Visszacsúsztatta a mobiltelefont a helyére, majd hatalmas vigyor kíséretében visszabújt House ölelő karjai közé.


End file.
